


A Gaggle of Grisettes

by BadassIndustries



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Everyone is a bit in love with Feuilly, Feuilly has a life outside of the ABC meetings, Gen, Nothing depressing whatsoever, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: When Enjolras asks him to get some illicit materials past some guards, Feuilly enlists some of the citizens he trusts most to help him...Written for Feuilly Appreciation Week 2018





	A Gaggle of Grisettes

“Will you do it, citizen? It carries heavy risks, but you are the only man who can do it.”

Enjolras placed his hand on Feuilly’s shoulder and gazed deeply into his eyes. Even in the dark of the closed printshop, Enjolras seemed to shine.

“Feuilly, my brother, I hesitate to ask this of you, who risks so much more than any of us. But these pamphlets must reach the people soon, while the outrage of these new edicts is still fresh. But someone’s tipped off the guard to look for students mingling among the workers. You alone could go by unnoticed.”

“Enjolras,” Feuilly said soberly, “I will do it.” Immediately, he found himself in Enjolras’ embrace.

“Do be careful,” Enjolras muttered into Feuilly’s coat. He stepped back and smoothed down his coat and sadly untied cravat.

“The Republic needs you, but you are more important than these pamphlets could be.”

“Do not worry,” Feuilly said, giving Enjolras another squeeze before releasing him. “I think, with the help of some trusted citizens, I can get those pamphlets past the control without the guards noticing anything amiss.”

~

“Good evening, Madame, how are you this evening?” Feuilly greeted his upstairs neighbour, cap in hand. Mme Simone waved him in with a great toothless smile.

“Good evening dear! How nice of you to come and see me!” She patted his hand and pulled him towards the second stool in the small room. Feuilly listened as Mme Simone detailed all the troubles in the building that had taken place since he had last come to sit by her. Just as she was trying to press some tea on him, a pretty grisette came through from the small bedroom. “Hélène! My child, what wonderful timing. M’sieur Feuilly was just about to take tea with us.”

M’selle Hélène blushed becomingly at Feuilly, who did not notice, occupied as he was with retrieving Mme Simone’s shawl from where it had fallen.

“Good evening, Hélène,” he said with a bright smile, “you look well. Has your friend recovered from her illness?

Hélène, with blushes rising further on her face, said her friend was quite alright again, thanks to Feuilly’s smart friend, with his kind medical advice. Before she could start thanking him again, Feuilly brought up the reason for his visit.

“Hélène, might I beg your aid? I—”

Before he could explain his request, both ladies were already nodding frantically, their words a duet of their wish to be helpful to him. Feuilly could not help the blush, but had not wish to fight the feeling of contentment to be surrounded by so many good people.

“Thank you, but please, wait until I have explained my problem. I wish to visit a… friend, but the police is in his neighbourhood, questioning anyone who looks out of place. If I were alone, they would surely think it suspicious. But I seem to recall you had a friend in that area—”

“Oh of course!” Hélène clapped her hands, puffed sleeves flying. Her ringlets bounced around her face in excitement. “You must mean Marie-Louise, she’s been telling all of us about the officer who has been looking at her every time she passes. I’m sure she’d love to help.”

Feuilly smiled.

“Exactly. It ought to be perfectly safe. I hoped you might allow me to escort you to visit her this evening. It will give us a perfectly innocent purpose to cross the control that will not bring any embarrassment to my friend.”

Hélène’s face fell. “I am promised to go out with the other grisettes tonight.” She gestured to her elaborately done up hair. “It is a celebration of sorts. Jeanne’s student has promised to marry her. I don’t know if I believe it, but we ought to be happy for her. I can’t tonight, I’m sorry.”

Mme Simone broke in, her many shawls flapping in the air as she waved her hands dismissively.

“Nonsense, girl! There is not a grisette in this neighbourhood who wouldn’t forgo a bit of pleasure to help M’sieur Feuilly! We’ve all got something to be grateful to him for. Of course they’ll all help.”

And so Feuilly found himself with illicit pamphlets criticising the King’s new edicts stuffed down his shirt, surrounded by nearly every grisette in the neighbourhood. They danced around him, laughing gaily and talking loudly. In the sea of dark dresses and brightly coloured sashes, he felt as protected as if behind a regiment. The women were all portraying their brightest self and every man that passed stopped to smile at them. An officer approached them, but Marie-Louise dropped her shawl at his feet and teased his so coquettishly when he returned it that he quite forgot to ask the group their business. They danced around the corner, where a door opened to let Feuilly slip in. Outside, Hélène made a fuss about an untied lace in her shoe, forcing all her friends to wait and linger, calling all attention to themselves. In the dark entrance, Feuilly confirmed the identity of his contact, exchanged words of caution and handed over the pack of papers. The moment he stepped outside again, his arms were taken up by Hélène on one side and Felice, whose brother he had once recommended for an apprenticeship, on the other. Marie-Louise had stayed behind to flirt the officer into forsaking his duties, so the party turned back without fear of persecution, in search of a café and some excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Feuilly and I always thought the idea of him living somewhere with neighbours who love him and a community he cares for was basically canon. C'mon he's a lovely helpful guy who Reads, they must all love him!


End file.
